Welding devices or systems often include a screw system that is used to secure a torch to a wire feeder. The torch assembly for connectivity to a wire feeder includes the torch with a male insert that mates with a female part, wherein the female part contains a separate piece that gets wedged into contact with the male member as the screw system is tightened. If the screw system that secures or tightens the separate piece becomes loose over time or is not secured tight enough, the torch can separate from the feeder. When the screw system is loose, the torch can push out of the feeder and wire can escape from the intended conduit path causing a short. This short can often cause damage to the surrounding area. Accordingly, an improved welding device, methodology, and/or system addressing these concerns is needed.